Stupid Ice Block
by BeeBee101
Summary: Natsu had been acting very...odd recently. He's really confused, and has a lot of things on his mind. Gray...Gray...Gray...and Gray...-Wait, all of it is Gray! How could he surpress these feelings when he sees Gray everyday? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that my friends, belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. These Feelings

It's a sunny day in the small town of Magnolia. The grass-fields barron except one particular pink-haired dragon slayer. Natsu Dragneel. He lay, thinking, with his hands covering his face. The wind started to pick up. His scarf-that Igneel made him- was tugging to fly away, but he grabbed it, securing the white treasure. Natsu, through his hand, looked up at the sky sighing. He had been acting very...weird recently. His heart was taking a fast ride down beat lane and he became very nervous whenever he saw that idiot of an ice block. Yesterday, at the guild, both men were sitting at their usual table, across from each other. Lucy and Erza went on some mission so it just the two of them. Gray had made a comment on Natsu's lack of jobs.

"So, how come you haven't taken any jobs lately, Flamehead? You've gotten soft?"Gray snickered.

"...Shut up."Natsu muttered, and that was all he could say. If he said anymore, he probably would've burst. After seeing Natsu's face though, Gray sighed. He reached over and poked his pink-haired friend in the forehead.

"What's up-"Natsu quickly smacked his hand away and got up.

"Don't touch me!"And with that, he ran out as fast as a lightning bolt. Gray, being the observant self he is, noticed before Natsu turned a slight tinge of maroon color on his cheeks. _What the hell?_ Gray thought.

Now it's the next day, and before Natsu headed to the guild, he thought about the consequences of leaving this spot. _Well...Gray would most likely confront me about my 'problem', and then Erza would kill-literally throw me across the room and probably kill- me if I didn't show up, and Lucy...Ah, well she'll probably bug me with questions, or complain about how I didn't tell her. What do I do?_

"Confess to him." Happy, Natsu's talking blue cat, answered as though he read his mind. Happy was always by Natsu's side but sometimes he would just appear out of no where. Natsu flinched at the thought as he looked up at his friend.

"W-what? C-confess? Why would I do that? I don't like Gray like that!"He laughed nervously. He didn't. How could he? Besides, even **if**he did, guys can't be together.

"Suurree! You liiiiiiike him!"Natsu tried to grab him but the cat flew up and out of reach.

"Shut up Happy!"Natsu jumped into the air, only meeting grass.

"Oooh! Want me to go tell him?!"

"N-No! Don't!"Happy flew away, ignoring Natsu's plead. Natsu then growled and ran after Happy. He was looking up, looking for the stupid flying cat, that he didn't realize he bumped into someone. His head hit something hard, something metal, and he flew backwards. He stayed lying there, not wanting to move anymore. _Now my life is over, Gray will know that I like him, which I don't even know if I do, and he'll probably just laugh..._He thought.

"Natsu?"It's Mirajane.

"Get up."And Erza. Natsu opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the girls, but sighed and put it back down.

"I just wanna lay here.."He replied.

"I've noticed you've been acting out on Gray recently. Is something the matter?"Erza asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know.."

Erza bent down and grabbed him by his vest, so he could look them in the eye when he spoke to them. She hated that most. "If something's wrong, you can tell us, Natsu."

"I-I..just..can't."He looked down to the other direction, hiding his face. Erza let go of him and sighed.

"Erza, let's just leave him be. He looks like he needs to think."Mirajane said. Erza nodded and they started leaving. Natsu looked back up. He did need to think...but he could'nt do it alone.

"Wait!"He called out. Mirajane smiled to herself. She knew he would.

"You'll tell us now?"Erza asked as she and Mirajane turned back around.

"Yeah..."

"Good."They sat down on a nearby bench, Mirajane put her hands in her lap and Natsu played with his thumbs. Erza folded her hands together.

"So.."Mirajane started.

"So...I know I've been acting out..and it's something I'm very confused about...but something that I don't even know, so I don't know how to tell you.."

"Is it about Gray?"Erza asked. Natsu nodded slowly.

"Start with how you feel."Mirajane said.

"O-Okay...I..whenever I see that idiots face..I just...my heart takes turns trying to beat me up...No, that's not it.. it beats even faster when I think of him or look at him, or he talks to me...and I feel like it's going to explode any minute...And...I think I may be in love with Gray."

Erza gasps.

Mirajane deepens her smile. She isn't shocked, she knew all along.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic ever, and first yaoi paring!

And please, don't hesitate to critique it, I need ideas and if there are any errors, please tell me!

Again, thank you! :) ~Luvs you all~ 3


	2. Wait, what?

_Just. Great._ Natsu thought as he lay in his bed the next morning, his hands behind his head and one leg cocked over the other.

**"I...think...I may be in love with Gray..."**

_I told them...I really told them..Will they keep a secret? Of course, Natsu, I trust Mira and Erza. But what about Happy? Did he really tell Gray? He didn't come home last night, maybe he was scared to confront me after he told Gray what I felt about him...Ugh.._He thought.

He sat up grunting and looked at the clock on the wall. Noon. He told himself he had to go to the guild. Getting dressed into fresh clothes, Natsu left his house and headed towards the guild. It took him about twenty minutes from his house, and when he put his hand on the door handle, he froze. His hand betrayed him and turned the handle and opened the door. _No!_ He thought. The door slammed open as he ripped his hand from the door, and he stood there pale faced. All the guild members stared at these strange actions of their dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu! Glad ya finally showed up! Come, sit."Lucy waved him over. He starts walking, not exactly knowing he is. And soon he takes notice of where he sat. Next to Gray! He widen his eyes, a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks, and he looks down. Erza also noticed and smiled.

"So.." Grays starts. Natsu tenses up but tries to calm himself. "What's up with you, dude?"

_He's talking to you!_ Natsu thought. "Uh...w-what do you mean?"He staggeredly asks.

"Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about! You've been acting weird this past week! The other day you even ran out when I just poked you!"Gray yelled.

"Uh...I'm in a bad mood?"Natsu lies, avoiding saying what is really wrong. But inside he's relieved, Happy didn't tell him.

"Tch.."Gray muttered and left the topic alone..for now. Natsu took a deep breath and looked up slowly, but didn't dare look up at anyone, so he just stared at the table. He was still mad at Gray for insulting him.

_Damn Gray. Damn his beautiful hair. Damn his gorgeous face. Damn his well-toned body...his muscles that bulge when he's angry-_

And before he knew it, Natsu had started to drool.

"Uh, Natsu? You okay?" Lucy asks, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _Damn exhibitionist._ "Hello? Anyone in there?" Natsu then snapped out of it, shaking his head furiously. He blinked a couple times.

"Ack, gross! You got your drool on me you stupid Flame-breath!"Gray quickly wiped off Natsu's saliva off him.

"Maybe I'm hungry, you stupid ice idiot."Natsu spoke normally to Gray.

"Yeah right, you pyro!" Natsu growled at him and stood up, facing him.

"Shut up, exhibitionist!"

"You shut up, slanty eyes!"

"I don't have to, you ice block!"

"I am so sick of you, you pink-haired freak!"

"Damn you and your cute face!"

Natsu froze. What did he just do?

"Damn you, wait.. what?" Gray finally heard what Natsu had said. Cute? Face?

"W-what...?"Natsu asked as well. He then gasped and blushed a very dark red. "I-I...I-I'm sorry!" He ran. Out of the guild and out of sight.

Everyone was shocked as well, but they understood and went back to their usual tacts. Lucy covered her mouth since it was wide open in shock and Erza clamped a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Go get him."She said.

"B-But.."Gray was speechless. He was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Just go. Find him. I'll bet, right now, you're the only one he'll talk to."

Gray glanced at her and nodded slowly. He sprinted. Sprinted all across town and not a single sight of Natsu.. He looked by the bridge, Lucy's house, Natsu's house, the beach, their 'training' grounds when they were kids and he's no where to be found. Gray stopped and leaned over, panting. _Where did he go? Would he head back to the guild? No, he wouldn't dare show his face there, he would be too embarrassed._ He thought. It took him awhile to think about where Natsu would hide, then it struck him. _Maybe...just maybe._

He took a few deep breaths and sprinted again. He ran to the place he found when he was a kid, that Natsu also came across one day.

~7 years earlier~

A young Gray leaned up against a tree, savoring the fresh air and beautiful scenery of the place he found yesterday. It was like a little garden on an island, with flowers everywhere and palm trees swaying. But, it was in the middle of a forest. Gray closed his eyes, drifting off to-

"Woah! This place is so awesome!"Natsu's voice filled his ears. Gray peeked an eye open. He was looking around, wide eyed and a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, you pyro?" He asked the pink-haired kid.

"You find this place?"Natsu asked, not caring that Gray just insulted him.

"Yes, now go away. This is my secret place, you tell no one about it."

"Can I come back when I want?"

"It's not **my** place, do whatever you want."

"Okay!"Natsu had left. And Gray just shook his head, and went back to falling asleep.

~Present~

Gray jumped up the hill, into the forest. It had start to rain, hard. Of course, due to him being an exhibitionist, he had stripped of his shirt along the way. He ran faster until he recognized the place, and when he saw that familiar pink hair. He was sitting in a puddle, his back facing Gray.

"Natsu..."Natsu flinched, but didn't turn around. Gray took a step closer.

"Don't. Don't come any closer."Natsu's voice faltered. Gray ignored him and took a step anyways.

"Natsu-"

"I said don't!"He snapped.

"Natsu, look at me."

"Why? I know you hate me now, I embarrassed you in front of everybody.. How stupid of me to think..."Natsu, despite his words, stood and slowly turned around. Revealing his teary-eyed face. "You must think I'm disgusting to love you...I'm a **guy**..you're a** guy**...it's just..I'm sorry."

"Natsu..."

"No, it's fine. I'll get over it. Everybody else must think I'm stupid now too."

"Shut up..."Gray muttered.

"What? Gray, just leave me-"

"I do think you're stupid."

"Hey-"Gray grabbed ahold of Natsu's vest and captured his lips in a kiss. Gray closed his eyes, not caring what Natsu's reaction is. Natsu widens his eyes in total shock. Gray breaks the kiss and looks into Natsu's black orb eyes. "But not because you love me."

"W-wha...W-why?"Natsu is incomprehensible. Water trickles down his cheek, the rain becoming a downpour.

"Because you're not the only one who thinks he's gay."

"B-but..."

"I love you, Natsu. And I always have. Now," Gray lets go of his vest and wraps his arms around his neck instead. "Would you care to say your part clearly this time?" Natsu's lip started trembling but he wraps his arms around Gray's waist.

"I-I..love you, Gray."Natsu shakily says. Gray smiles and kisses him again. Natsu leans in this time, knowing exactly what he feels. He does love Gray. And Gray loves him. Gray deepens the kiss, letting his tongue explore Natsu's mouth. Natsu bites down playfully and Gray opens his eyes and glares at his lover. He then broke the kiss again.

"Hey~Whatchu so upset about, exhibitionist?"Natsu grinned, his pink hair falling wet onto his face.

"I was just thinking that you were back to your old self, flame-breath." Gray paused, pushing Natsu's hair back, holding onto the back of his head. "Now I see you're even more of an idiot than I thought."

"Shut up, you stupid ice block."Natsu gripped Gray's side.

"Yeah..."Gray played with Natsu's bottom lip, nibbling. Then he lowered his head and started sucking on Natsu's neck. Natsu moaned, but lifted Gray's head back up, wanting to hear what Gray wanted to say.

"Yeah...?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a stupid ice block."

"But you're my stupid ice block."Natsu gave him one last peck. And the rest of the night was a blur.


End file.
